Various automated defect inspection (AOI) and verification systems may be employed to detect defects in electrical circuits, such as printed circuit boards, flat panel displays, interconnect devices and the like, during manufacture. AOI systems useful for the inspection of various printed circuit boards and interconnect devices include, inter alia, the Vision™, Inspire™, Spiron™, InFinex™, and Discovery™ AOI systems commercially available from Orbotech Ltd. of Yavne, Israel. AOI systems useful for the inspection of flat panel displays include, inter alia, Invision™ and Supervision™ AOI systems also commercially available from Orbotech Ltd. of Yavne, Israel.
Defective electrical circuits either are discarded or in some cases are repaired. Conventionally, repair is carried out manually, based in part on results from automated verification and repair inspection.